Cancer
by Rorschach Kitty
Summary: Deidara sacrifices what he loves the most, for someone he loves the most. ONESHOT. Father/Son.


**This is dedicated to all you people out there who have struggled with cancer, or have a loved one struggling with cancer.**

**

* * *

**

**xX**Cancer**Xx**

* * *

**Now turn away.**

**Because I'm awful just to see.**

**Because all my hairs abandoned all my body.**

**Oh my agony, know that I will never Marry**

**Baby I'm just soggy from the Chemo**

**But I'm counting down the days to go.**

Deidara inhaled a deep breath of the stuffy air that wafted around the room gulping it down as it weighed within his stomach like a brick. He hated stuffy air, it was result of the windows being closed all day. His mother didn't like to open the windows anymore.

_She didn't like to do much of anything anymore._

A frown fluttered across the blonde angel's face as a sick sense of reality settled over his features, causing his porcelain brow to wrinkle. He hated it when his mommy cried. And above all else, he hated it when his daddy cried.

Sasori rarely ever cried, he did such a good job at staying strong. And seeing his father look happy brought back a taste of how life used to be, how happy things were- when Deidara got to go to the zoo, and got to eat icecream with his dad after kindergarden classes were over.

_He'd gotten to do a lot of things before "Cancer" happened._

The blonde rolled off his bed, squirming around a bit until he was on his feet- he knew what he had to do, there was only one thing left to do.

With one last deep inhalation of the soggy air he grabbed the doorknob, scampering out of his room and into the empty apartment. His mommy and daddy had left to go talk to the doctor about this mean old 'Cancer' person that had suddenly decided to make his life miserable. Deidara didn't understand why Cancer felt the need to hurt people, what had they ever done to him? He'd never gotten coal at Christmas, which meant he was good!

He pounded through the halls, slipping on the hard-wood floor with nothing but his socks on, only stopping to stare up at the door-handle that was just high enough to be out of his reach. The five-year-old hopped up, clinging onto the golden orb as he turned it and stumbled inside the bathroom. In the back of his mind he felt a little guilty- he'd promised his mom a long time ago that he would never go into the bathroom when she wasn't at home.

But this... He needed to do this...

He didn't waste any time, the fact that his mommy and daddy could be home any moment weighed down his thoughts as he dove for his mother's make-up bag. He unzipped it and watched with wide curious eyes when he poured out the contents.

Pretty containers with what looked like paint spilled onto the floor. If he wasn't so occupied with the task at hand he might have paused to play around with them. But that was going to have to wait for another time. After a moment of sifting through the pretty powders, and numerous other 'oddities' he found the tiny pair of scissors his mother kept with her. She used it to cut away stray threads in her clothes, he'd seen her do it before.

He stood up on the stool his mommy had given him so he could reach the 'big boy' toilet, perching on it so his little chest was pressed against the counter-top. He rubbed his face and tucked his lips into his mouth, slowly raising the scissors as he wrapped his free hand around a tuft of blonde hair.

Fear trickled through his features as tightened his fist around the scissors and snipped away a chunk of that beautiful blond hair his mommy loved so much.

The second tuft of hair was no easier, and the tears spilled out of his eyes, landing in salty pools of sorrow beneath the stool on the ground.

_Deidara! Let me comb your hair! _**Snip.**

_Deidara! How adorable! _**Snip.**

_You have to promise me you wont EVER let anyone cut your hair Dei~ _**Snip**

_Your hair is so beautiful Deidara! You look so handsome! _**Snip.**

By the time he was finished his entire face was stained with the saltiness of bittersweet sorrow, and stray hairs stuck to his rose colored cheeks, reminding him of how beautiful his hair had once been. He brought a hand up to touch the ugly chopped up little chunks of stub that remained on the top of his head, replacing the long curtains of silk he'd once been so proud of.

Before he even had time to realize what was going on there was a low knock at the door.

With a low gasp, the distressed four year old gathered the clumps of cut hair into his arms, carrying as much as he could possibly manage- stumbling off the stool.

He whirled through the hall, skidding towards the doorway- it was an odd feeling, not having hair flap against the side's of his cheeks when he ran, or having to worry about it getting caught in his armpits.

The long door opened, revealing the forms of his mother and his father- letting light momentarily blind the young blonde standing in front of them. He forced a smile as his puffy red eyes lit up in an unwanted stupor of forced joy aiming those breathtakingly pained eyes at his parents.

Looks of horror fluttered across their faces as they realized what their son had done- he'd snipped away his hair.

Deidara took a step towards his father Sasori, his lower lip trembled as he outstretched a hand, offering the tiny clump of golden hair he'd collected, he leaned forward- looking so sad as he grabbed his father's hand, pressing the clump into his hand.

"You lost all of your hair. So I thought I would give you all of mine, that way we can go out and have fun together again."

Sasori's chocolate gaze soon filled with tears as he leaned forward, enveloping his son in a hug, pressing kisses to the boy's cheek before pulling away, lifting the baseball hat off his head, revealing a painfully bald head which was a result of chemo- as well as an eyebrowless face, he lowered his gaze to his son and sat the hat on top of his head.

"I miss you too."

* * *

**If you say goodbye today.**

**I'd ask you to be true.**

**Cause the hardest part of this.**

**Is leaving you.**

* * *

**AN// How sad =( I was hoping you guys would think Deidara was the one with cancer until the end! I used the idea from "My Chemical Romance's" Song "Cancer" **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE R/R.**


End file.
